Deacon Publicover
"Kill me once, shame on you." -Deacon "Kill me twice, I'm Deacon Publicover". -Fraser "Checkarooney" -Deacon Deacon Publicover is one of the members of FFSTV, Appearing on both Video Games Awesome and Awesome Video Games. Deacon's common role in FFSTV is playing Dad on Awesome Video Games and trolling Fraser Agar on Video Games Awesome. He is often the lightning rod of hatred, for constantly trolling Fraser and making him rage. In return Fraser reminds Deacon of his years at Cry School and what a loser he is. Deacon worked as an animation coordinator at Nerd Corps Entertainment and often appears on Fourplay Friday and Show & Trailer episodes. Though sometimes he does appear on Minecraft Awesome Survival episodes as well, since he doesn't need to be in the same room as the rest of the cast. Deacon is currently busy as one of the series Production Managers of the Adult Swim cartoon, Rick and Morty, hence why he is hard to get for VGA as of late. Fraser has stated that he likes both Dad and Deacon's Minecraft character more than he likes Deacon. He responded, "That's the best I can hope for." "This is why you don't give an inch to guys like Luigi. If you do, this is what they do with it. You gotta keep them beat down. If I even for a second let up on Deacon, he'd turn into a tyrant. You guys might think I'm an asshole, but you NEED people like me." - Fraser, describing Ingo Both Ben and Fraser have the same recurring dream where Deacon shows up to the show extremely drunk and makes a mess of everything. Considering his on-set clumsiness when beer is involved, such as the beer stain he left on the couch after trying to use a Wiimote while holding beer, it is not unreasonable to assume this could happen. Minecraft Awesome Multiple effigies of Deacon have been built on the Minecraft Awesome server. Some exist solely so that Fraser can destroy them, but a few heretics secretly worship Deacon instead of Fraser. The existance of this Deacon cult was discovered as early as the Frasia build. Deacon even got his own Dark Cathedral of Evil in Spawn City 2.0, much to Ben's frustration, as he only got a hole in the wall in Fraser's Church. Deacon joined Minecraft in Janurary 2012 for the first time with the username "Deakwanda" in the Minecraft Awesome Survival! Episode. Deacon was not amused by his skin, though Fraser said his usual nickname, Dkwon, was already taken, and based the skin on Lashawnda, his all-time favorite character. When Deacon rejoined the gang after the Ruddadog incident, he got a dogsuit skin. Fraser said it was the team's responsibility to keep him alive as a way to mend their strife. Deacon, being the troll he is, was very suicidal, attempting to run off cliffs, drown himself, or drag his butt across the floor. This isn't the first time Deacon was confined to a dogsuit; he was also a dog in the Wii Music episode. This would become Deacon's normal skin, as he used it in the Adventure Build Challenge. Category:Hosts Category:Deacon Publicover Category:Awesome Video Games Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Jokes